The present invention relates generally to an injection molding machine, and more particularly to an electric circuit wire clamping device of the injection molding machine. The process of housing an electric circuit is generally done by injection molding. However: the conducting wire of the electric circuit is not housed in the casing and is therefore exposed intentionally. Therefore, the conducting wire must be guided and held manually to a safety area of the injection molding machine until such time when the process of housing the electric circuit is completed. The process described above is not only inefficient but also potentially hazardous to the safety of a worker holding manually the conducting wire of the electric circuit at the time when the injection molding process is under way.